<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Свидетельствование by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927148">Свидетельствование</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, mentions of drug use and addiciton, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>− К нам поступила жалоба на шум. И драку. Ты ничего об этом не знаешь? − Осветив его фонариком, Грег отметил изящные запястья. Тонкие. Вообще без мяса. Значит, наркоман. У него была желтоватая, тонкая кожа, говорившая о том, что следующий укол значил больше, чем следующий приём пищи. Плохо. − Как тебя зовут?</p><p>Молчание было достаточно долгим, чтобы он понял, что правды не получит. </p><p>− Уильям.</p><p>Или: пять раз Грег встречал человека по имени Уильям, и один раз нашёл друга по имени Шерлок.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Свидетельствование</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454012">Bearing Witness</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction">BeautifulFiction</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>***1***</strong>
</p><p>Сержант Грегори Лестрейд сморщил нос, стараясь не обращать внимания на запах мочи и грязь. В Лондоне было немало заброшенных зданий, забытых во время той или иной рецессии и так и не восстановленных. Но, если честно, большинство из них нуждалось в городском обновлении, которое лучше всего обеспечивалось огнемётом. А это здание буквально рушилось у него на глазах; бетонная оболочка и ничего больше. Тем не менее, к ним поступили жалобы на шум от людей, живущих в квартирах поблизости; кто-то поднял достаточно шума, чтобы привлечь для расследования несколько бобби.</p><p>За ним по пятам следовали двое констеблей, которые смотрели на окружающее со здоровой долей страха. Хорошо. Нет ничего больнее, чем потерять патрульного полицейского из-за какого-то пьяного парня. Один неверный взгляд и блеск ножа − вот и всё, что было нужно.</p><p>В стоящих в дальних углах металлических бочках горело их зловонное содержимое. Перед ними двигались тени: сбившиеся в кучу бездомные. Теоретически Грег понимал, что должен заставить их разойтись. На практике они мочились на улице, и не причиняли никакого вреда. Они были невидимками, почти всегда молчаливые, как призраки. Если бы ему дали предположить, о чём идёт речь в жалобе на шум, то он сказал бы, что его создали два дилера, вторгшиеся на территорию друг друга. Если им повезёт, то это была просто ссора и ничего больше − громкие слова, много ругательств и благоразумное отступление.</p><p>А если нет...</p><p>Ну что же, это будет не первый труп, о который Грег споткнулся за свою недолгую карьеру, и одним дилером, доставляющим неприятности на улицах, станет меньше.</p><p>− Вы двое идите в ту сторону. Только смотрите. Никому не мешайте. Если кто-то будет трепать вам нервы, просто отойдите, хорошо?</p><p>− Разве мы не должны что-то с ними сделать? − потребовал ответа Коллинз. Он был новичком. Сообразительный. У него были идеи о том, чтобы очистить весь Лондон в одиночку. Грег готов был поспорить на свою месячную зарплату, что ещё до конца года его уволят из полиции.</p><p>− Нет. − Закатив глаза, Хиггинс улыбнулась; хрупкая и полная сарказма. Она уже некоторое время работала с Грегом. Предназначенная для чего-то получше, или будет, если бы у него было хоть какое-то право голоса. − Послушайте, проблема не в этих людях. Мы здесь только для того, чтобы убедиться, что всё чисто, ясно? Не откусывайте больше, чем можете прожевать. Вы сами справитесь, сержант?</p><p>− Ну да. Свяжитесь по рации, если у вас будут неприятности.</p><p>− То же самое касается и вас.</p><p>Он смотрел, как они уходят, а Хиггинс на ходу преподала Коллинзу несколько жизненных уроков. Хорошо. Если всё будет в порядке, то через час они все трое уйдут отсюда, не имея ничего, кроме хорошего долбаного отчёта.</p><p>Завернув за угол, Грег носком ботинка зацепился за что-то твёрдое и угловатое: что-то, отозвавшееся грубым стоном раздражения. Он споткнулся, ухватился за стену и тут же упал ничком. Сморщив нос, он уставился на то, что посчитал просто кучей тряпья.</p><p>Теперь, в зловещем свете фонарика, он смог увидеть фигуру, свернувшуюся калачиком на боку, в толстовке с капюшоном, натянутой на голову, и поношенных, обтягивающих ноги джинсах с рваными краями. Трудно было что-то сказать об этом человеке, кроме того, что тот был болезненно худым. Когда пара серебряных глаз уставилась на него, он увидел два тёмных бассейна зрачков, слишком расширенных для яркого света.</p><p>− Ей, с тобой всё в порядке? − Откинувшись назад, он присел на корточки на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Одному Богу известно, чем был накачан парень, но наркотики делают людей непредсказуемыми, даже без передозировки и приходов. Возня с человеческой биологией всегда имела свои проблемы.</p><p>− Уходите отсюда.</p><p>Грег приподнял бровь, услышав этот шикарный акцент. К тому же он чётко произносил слова, будто подозревал, что Грег обладает нестандартным интеллектом. Парень выглядел слишком взрослым, чтобы быть беглецом. Грег предположил бы, что ему уже за двадцать, а может, и чуть больше. Но и не бездомный. Наверное, он пришёл сюда, чтобы получить кайф.</p><p>− К нам поступила жалоба на шум. И драку. Ты ничего об этом не знаешь? − Осветив его фонариком, Грег отметил изящные запястья. Тонкие. Вообще без мяса. Значит, наркоман. У него была желтоватая, тонкая кожа, говорившая о том, что следующий укол значил больше, чем следующий приём пищи. Плохо. − Как тебя зовут?</p><p>Это колебание было достаточно долгим, чтобы он понял, что правды не получит. </p><p>− Уильям.</p><p>− Хорошо, Уильям. Вот как это будет происходить. Либо ты дашь нам какую-нибудь приличную информацию о том, что произошло здесь сегодня вечером, чего я ещё не знаю, либо я отвезу тебя в участок и ты пописаешь в баночку? Как насчёт этого?</p><p>У него был такой вид, что краска могла бы облупиться − сплошное высокомерное раздражение. Грег, спотыкаясь, поднялся на ноги и сделал осторожный шаг назад, когда молодой человек, с трудом приняв сидячее положение, закрыл лицо руками и хмыкнул.</p><p>− Что-то такое, чего вы ещё не знаете? − спросил он, прищурившись от яркого света фонарика. − С чего же мне начать? С того факта, что два дилера, которых вы ищете, вовлечены в войну за территорию? Один из них − из Бетнал Грин, а другой − из Шэдвелл. Что, судя по пятнам на его одежде, тот, что из Бетнал, проводит много времени, болтаясь рядом с бронзовой скульптурой: зелень оставляет свой след. Возможно, вы захотите проверить область рядом с <em>The Lesson</em>. Это единственная бронза в этом районе. У того, что из Шэдвелла, шрам вдоль челюсти, и он перенёс пневмонию в детстве, о чём свидетельствует постоянный и раздражающий кашель. Этого достаточно?</p><p>− Э-э-э...</p><p>− Нет? Возможно, вы также хотели бы узнать, что ваша жена изменяет вам со своим инструктором по йоге? Когда она гладила вашу рубашку, у неё в волосах был кусочек коврика. Он упал на ткань, из-за чего осталось еле заметное зелёное пятно. Возможно, это трава, но цвет слишком неестественный, а рисунок ожога соответствует форме пластиковых фрагментов, обычно встречающихся в дешёвом спортивном снаряжении.</p><p>− Что?</p><p>− Этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы продолжать, как вы думаете?</p><p>Грег запнулся, но ничего не смог сделать, когда молодой человек поднялся на ноги и потянул за подол своей толстовки. </p><p>− Спокойной ночи, сержант.</p><p>С этими словами он исчез; бледная тень, пошатываясь, исчезла на широких просторах Лондона, оставив Грега с открытым ртом. Он должен был бежать за ним, надеть на него наручники... сделать хоть что-то. Вместо этого он его отпустил, недоверчиво качая головой.</p><p>Однако оказалось, что он был прав, этот «Уильям». Насчёт торговцев, статуи, всего этого. Даже того, что касалось его жены.</p><p>Чёрт бы всё это побрал.</p><p>
  <strong>***2***</strong>
</p><p>Вдоль лестницы тянулись облупившиеся обои, развевавшиеся, как сброшенная змеиная кожа. Это место должно было быть признано непригодным для проживания много лет назад, но здесь продолжали жить, а жильцы были слишком бедны или слишком подавлены, чтобы попытаться отсюда выбраться. Вот почему он оказался здесь с группой по борьбе с наркотиками. Они уже некоторое время наблюдали за этим домом, подозревая, что оно служит базой для одной из небольших банд. Производство, а не распределение. А теперь они собирались разорить это заведение.</p><p>По крайней мере, таков был план. Вместо этого, похоже, эти ублюдки знали, что они придут. Они вычистили это место, оставив после себя только изуродованные столы и сломанную мебель.</p><p>− К чёрту всё это, − тихо выругался Грег, наблюдая за собирающимися грозовыми тучами на лице детектива-инспектора Тимса. Они работали в течение нескольких месяцев, держа всё в тайне, постепенно приближаясь всё ближе. Осознание того, что они раскололись в последнюю минуту, заставило его стиснуть зубы. Недели работы пошли насмарку. − Хотите, чтобы я позвонил?</p><p>− Вызовите сюда судмедэкспертов, − подтвердил Тимс, жестом приглашая всех отойти к порогу, чтобы они не мешали осмотру места преступления. − Им будет что проанализировать. Мы можем, по крайней мере, проверить, что наши зацепки были хороши. Кто знает, может быть, мы найдём что-нибудь о том, куда они ушли.</p><p>Грег кивнул и вышел из комнаты с рацией на полпути к губам, прежде чем понял, что за ним наблюдают. Там, на площадке внизу и по другую сторону лестницы, стоял худощавый парень с непослушными тёмными кудрями. Обхватив фильтр сигареты пухлыми губами, он надменно приподнял одну бровь в знак узнавания.</p><p>Толстовка исчезла, сменившись рубашкой, хорошо сшитой, но поношенной и закатанной до локтей. На ногах у него были те же джинсы, что и тогда, когда Грег видел его в первый раз, но теперь они были чище. Он выглядел как живущий в трущобах мальчишка из аристократической семьи. Возможно, так оно и было, насколько Грег понимал. В отличие от всех остальных в этом доме, он не прятался за дверью своей квартиры и не прятал лицо. Если, конечно, он здесь живёт.</p><p>− Вы поймали тех людей из Бетнал и Шедуэлл?</p><p>Наркоторговцы из прошлого, теперь уже почти год назад. Грег не смог сдержать улыбку, которая искривила его губы, резкую и немного дикую. </p><p>− С поличным. А я бросил жену, хотя это заняло немного больше времени.</p><p>− Ну и хорошо. Я сомневаюсь, что она бы исправилась.</p><p>Грег скорчил гримасу − признательную − прежде чем осторожно опереться всем своим весом на шаткое ограждение и позволить некоторому напряжению покинуть своё тело. </p><p>− А ты не хочешь придумать себе фамилию, чтобы она сочеталась с именем?</p><p>Парень, назвавшийся Уильямом, самоуверенно и весело улыбнулся. Улыбка выглядела чужой на его лице, будто он не привык к ней: дикое существо, которым он был. </p><p>− Не особенно. Вам нужна с этим помощь? − Он указал сигаретой на квартиру за спиной Грега, стряхивая пепел с кончика, чтобы расплавить пластиковый ковёр под ногами. − Или вы сами справитесь?</p><p>− Ха... Возможно, в прошлый раз ты был прав, но я не могу заставить своего инспектора построить дело, основываясь на твоих словах, не так ли?</p><p>− Так вы не говорите ему, что узнали это от меня. Анонимный источник. Ваши соплеменники часто так делают, не так ли?</p><p>− Мои кто?</p><p>− Полицейские. − Уильям закатил глаза, будто Грег был невероятно тупым. − Или я могу оставить вас и этих дураков в лабораторных халатах топтаться повсюду, как быки в посудной лавке, и ничего не получить за ваши усилия. Ваш выбор.</p><p>Грег колебался. В прошлый раз он оказался прав, этот сумасшедший мерзавец, но, насколько Грег знал, у него была внутренняя информация. Может быть, он был свидетелем тех людей из Бетнал и Шедуэлл и всё остальное выдумал. Возможно, он работал с ними всё это время. Грег не мог вернуться к своему инспектору и сказать, что, «какой-то парень сказал мне, куда они ушли». Нет, если он хотел получить повышение в ближайшее десятилетие.</p><p>И всё же...</p><p>− Что это значит для тебя? Я не могу тебе заплатить. Мы так не работаем.</p><p>Парень сморщил нос и поднёс сигарету к губам, чтобы сделать последнюю глубокую затяжку, а затем наклонился вперёд, затушил её о перила и швырнул вниз по головокружительной лестнице. </p><p>− Я на несколько минут избавлюсь от отупляющей скуки своего повседневного существования. Как насчёт этого? Это вам ничего не стоит; всё, что вам нужно делать − это слушать.</p><p>Грег глубоко вздохнул, оглянулся через плечо, наблюдая, как его детектив-инспектор жестикулирует и суетится, практически вырывая на себе волосы. Если ему повезёт, то он, возможно, сумеет сделать так, чтобы ему никогда не придётся объяснять, откуда он вообще получил эту информацию. </p><p>− Продолжай.</p><p>− Они варят, а не выращивают. Метамфетамин, в основном, с побочной работой по разделке кокаина. У одного половина учёной степени по химии. Он бросил университет в Лос-Анджелесе, когда понял, что на производстве можно сколотить целое состояние. Остальные два − дистрибьюторы, но продукт хорошего качества. Отличного.</p><p>− Ты говоришь по личному опыту, не так ли? − пробормотал Грег, что-то записывая в блокнот и бросая взгляд в сторону Уильяма, когда единственным ответом ему было каменное молчание. − Продолжай. А что ещё? На данном этапе ты не сообщил мне ничего нового.</p><p>− Они привлекли внимание многих местных банд. Там шла война цен. В основном им нужен был химик. Остальные были просто удобны. − Уильям пожал плечами. − Они ушли не потому, что их предупредили о вашем маленьком рейде. Они сделали это, чтобы не попасть в центр внимания.</p><p>Грег вздохнул, постукивая карандашом по странице. </p><p>− Ты ведь здесь живёшь, не так ли? Ты с ними разговаривал? Ты много о них знаешь?</p><p>− Они были не очень осмотрительны в своих разногласиях, − ухмыльнулся Уильям. − Они имели обыкновение драться в коридорах. Что же касается того, где я живу, то это не имеет никакого значения.</p><p>− Разве? − Грег закусил губу и покачал головой. Тот был прав, не имело значения, жил ли Уильям здесь или проходил мимо. Но в глубине души он надеялся, что это место не станет его домом. Это было похоже на хрупкое существование. Лучше, чем бездомные вокруг горящей бочки, но только чуть-чуть. − Могу ли я получить какие-нибудь имена, соответствующие этой информации? Чтобы выследить их?</p><p>− Имена, которыми они пользуются, им не принадлежат.</p><p>− А, ты имеешь в виду «Уильям»?</p><p>− Вообще-то больше похоже на «жирного Газзу». − Уильям наклонился вперёд, глубоко вздохнул и, казалось, пришёл в себя. Он закрыл глаза, и его ресницы затрепетали, когда подвижное тело замерло, больше не дёргаясь, будто он направлял всю свою энергию внутрь. У него был почти такой вид, будто он заснул, но затем его глаза резко открылись, и литания информации вырвалась из него в мгновение ока.</p><p>− Сосредоточьтесь на химике. Остальные двое − прихлебатели. Найдите его, и вы найдёте их. Вы ошибаетесь насчёт их связи с бандой. Они отклонили все предложения, что привело их к неприятностям. Проверьте Университетский колледж Лондона, второй год отсева в их химическом отделении. Шесть футов три с половиной дюйма, белый, каштановые волосы, зелёные глаза. Крупный, как игрок в регби, который не видел игру в течение сезона или больше. Ходит, прихрамывая: старая травма колена. Он вернётся на известную территорию. Туда, где он всё ещё может продавать свой товар, не наступая на пальцы, которые его убьют: вероятно, в Ислингтон.</p><p>− Если он не член банды, то нам от него мало проку. В наши дни независимость не имеет большого значения.</p><p>− Идиоты. Каждый из вас. Независимые люди верны только самим себе. Арестуй его, а потом заключи сделку. Он набросится на всех, кто когда-либо пытался получить его услуги. Это может дать вам возможность проникнуть в семь банд только в этом районе.</p><p>Уильям глубоко вздохнул, его глаза метались из стороны в сторону, будто он читал невидимый сценарий. </p><p>− Если вы не хотите впутывать в это дело университет, то химик сам скручивает себе сигареты. Турецкий табак. Его любимый бренд доступен только в паре угловых магазинов в Палмерз-Грин. Установите за ними наблюдение. Он появится через день или два.</p><p>− Что, на этот раз ничего о грязи на его ботинках? − пошутил Грег. Ислингтон был больше, чем они имели полчаса назад.</p><p>Уильям фыркнул. Отвернувшись и ссутулившись, он начал с шумом спускаться по лестнице. </p><p>− Развлекайтесь, сержант. − Он поднял голову и бросил в его сторону серебристую вспышку, подмигнув. − Не надо меня благодарить.</p><p>С этими словами он исчез.</p><p>
  <strong>***3***</strong>
</p><p>− Господи!</p><p>− Не совсем так. Хотя я очень польщён.</p><p>Грег разинул рот. Он почти не узнал его, главным образом из-за крови. Та окрасила лицо Уильяма яркой краской, превратив его рот в нечто чудовищное. </p><p>− Что, чёрт возьми, с тобой случилось?</p><p>Покосившись на него, Уильям со стоном прислонился к стене переулка. </p><p>− Это была ссора. Это действительно не ваша забота, сержант. Здесь не было совершено никаких серьёзных преступлений, если не считать идиотизма.</p><p>− Ты имеешь в виду твоего? − рявкнул Грег, ощущая, как от тревоги зазвенели нервы. Один из этих блестящих серебряных глаз распух и закрылся, а на виске Уильяма зияла глубокая рана. Тот выглядел совершенно растерянным, и Грег нащупал небольшую, скромную аптечку первой помощи, которую держал на поясе. В неё мало что помещались, кроме перчаток и пластыря, но всё же это было лучше, чем ничего.</p><p>− Господи, давай, садись, пока не упал. − Он схватив Уильяма за руку, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, какой худой та казалась под его хваткой, и повёл того вниз к ближайшему порогу какого-то бедняги. Кто-то с большими кулаками и минимальной жалостью ударил Уильяма, и не так уж давно, если он мог судить. Кровь на ранах только-только начала сворачиваться.</p><p>Уильям зашипел, когда Лестрейд разорвал упаковку с антисептической салфеткой и промокнул рану на его голове. Не было никакого смысла пытаться починить нос этому ублюдку без носового платка, тряпки или ещё чего-нибудь. Там было слишком много крови. </p><p>− Что-нибудь сломано? − спросил он.</p><p>− А вам какое дело? − Уильям угрюмо и с раздражением на него взглянул. − Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но я вовсе не собирался вставать у вас на пути. Я просто надеялся вернуться домой.</p><p>− А где он? − спросил Грег по привычке. Он почти забыл об Уильяме, даже не видел его с тех пор, как вернулся на лестничную клетку с облавой, а его там уже не было, но теперь то самое старое очарование вернулось, от чего его разум покалывало. Было что-то такое в этом парне – молодом мужчине, предположил Грег, что приводило его в замешательство. Кроме того, в душе Грег был полицейским. Это была его работа − задавать вопросы. Чего он никак не ожидал, так это настоящего честного ответа.</p><p>− На Монтегю-Стрит. − Уильям вздохнул и махнул рукой в сторону дороги. − Всё нормально. Я в порядке. Я и сам могу туда добраться.</p><p>− Неужели? Потому что ты либо под кайфом, либо с сотрясением мозга. Может быть, и то, и другое. Ты едва можешь сидеть прямо. − Грег бросил окровавленную антисептическую салфетку в ближайшую урну и вытащил маленький пакетик бумажных салфеток. − Засунь их себе в нос, − приказал он, решив, что чем меньше места останется для споров, тем лучше. − Дай мне пять минут, и если ты докажешь, что у тебя хватит сил добраться до дома, я тебя отпущу.</p><p>− Я что, арестован? − проворчал Уильям, разрывая салфетки и делая то, что ему было сказано. − Если нет, то я буду считать это задержание незаконным.</p><p>− Защита свидетеля, − поправил его Грег. − Не будь таким придурком. Или я, или скорая помощь через десять минут, когда какой-нибудь прохожий сообщит о том, что мужчина в крови спотыкается, нуждаясь в медицинской помощи. И что же ты выберешь?</p><p>Уильям закатил глаза, Ну, во всяком случае, что-то из этого, будто Грег был единственным, кто полагался на своё милосердие, а не наоборот. Мгновение спустя этот взгляд метнулся к камере видеонаблюдения на углу улицы. Одному Богу известно, <em>что</em> это было, но он больше не поднимал шума, сидя на пороге, свесив руки между раздвинутыми коленями и склонив голову.</p><p>Этот идиот всё ещё употреблял. Может быть, это и не писало на нём свою историю так откровенно, как в тот первый раз, но если знать, где искать, то следы, в виде отпечатком пристрастия, можно было заметить. Не было никакого смысла пытаться говорить с ним об этом. Грег знал его не настолько хорошо, и в лучшем случае любая забота с его стороны была бы просто проигнорирована. Скорее всего, Уильям просто посмеялся бы над ним за то, что у него хватило наглости не наплевать на него.</p><p>Тем не менее, он в общем довольно неплохо выглядел. Либо он больше контролировал своё употребление, чем можно было предположить по внешнему виду, либо он так долго обращался к наркотикам, что мог выглядеть почти нормальным, хотя и наполовину лишённым лица. Конечно, это тоже зависело от его выбора наркотика. Какой-то стимулятор, если Грег не ошибался. Депрессанты делают людей тупыми: это трудно скрыть, особенно когда человек не заботится о том, чтобы скрыть то, что он делает.</p><p>− Мы закончили?</p><p>− О, нет... − протянул Грег руку, останавливая его прежде, чем тот успел подняться на ноги. − Пока нет. Сначала докажи мне, что с тобой всё в порядке.</p><p>− А что бы вы хотели, чтобы я сделал? − потребовал ответа Уильям. − Произнести алфавит задом наперёд, прикасаясь к своему носу?</p><p>− Придурок, − проворчал Грег. − Иди по прямой линии. Если ты сможешь это сделать, может быть, мы перейдём к более продвинутым вещам.</p><p>Уильям вздохнул − громко и порывисто, от чего затрепетала окровавленная ткань, всё ещё свисавшая с его ноздрей. Даже в таком виде, избитый до полусмерти, он умудрялся выглядеть чертовски надменным. Грег уже начал думать, что тот заслужил всё то, что ему достались. Мерзавец.</p><p>− У меня есть идея получше. Как насчёт этого? Вы − самый старший в своей семье. У вас есть один младший брат. Он − сплошное разочарование. Ваши родители давно умерли, но вы всё ещё служите своей стране в надежде, что ваша мать могла бы вами гордиться.</p><p>− Вам наплевать, что о вас подумал бы ваш отец. Возможно, он пил. Может быть, он просто часто выходил из себя. Он никогда не пользовался вашим уважением. Вы пошли в армию, но вас не взяли. Возможно, это и к лучшему, вы слишком умны для пушечного мяса. Ваша жена хотела детей. После развода вы каждый день благодарили судьбу за то, что она так и не согласилась завести семью.</p><p>Уильям взмахнул рукой, слегка тряхнув головой. </p><p>− Очевидно, − пробормотал он, словно ругая себя. − За последние три месяца вы перешли в комиссию по тяжким преступлениям и думаете, что в ближайшие три года вас повысят. Есть небольшой шанс, что вы не ошибаетесь на этот счёт. Ваша обувь указывает на изменение зарплаты. Она более высокого качества. По иронии судьбы теперь вы будете ходить в такт всё реже и реже. Вы даже не позаботились купить себе новую форму. Вы думаете, что это ненужные расходы, так как она вам больше не понадобится: но только, если вы будете ходить в штатском. Её зашивал кто-то с сомнительными навыками шитья и короткими пальцами. Возможно, вы сами. Возможно, какой-нибудь доброжелательный знакомый.</p><p>Голос Уильяма упал до шипения, а его здоровый глаз сузился до щёлочки от раздражения. </p><p>− Я знаю о вас всё, сержант, начиная с того, что вы порвали все связки на колене в средней школе, и заканчивая тем, что вы хотели бы завести собаку, но у вас нет для неё места в квартире. История вашей жизни написана на вас для всех, кто находит время, чтобы увидеть, но никто этого не делает, потому что в конце концов вы всего лишь сержант в приходящей в упадок полиции. Ещё один бобби на побегушках. Часть мебели. Единственное, чего я не знаю о вас − это ваше имя, а поскольку оно не имеет отношения к делу, я не стану утруждать себя, чтобы его узнать.</p><p>Он поднялся на ноги, и холодный взгляд этих глаз скользнул по нему так, что Грег мог только смотреть, разинув рот. Он удивлённо заморгал; в его мозгу проносились беспорядочные протесты, проклятия и оскорбления, но в конце концов Уильям оказался прав. Может быть, этот ублюдок где-то искал его, копался в его прошлом. И всё же это не объясняло, откуда он знает о текущих событиях, например, о повышении по службе и о том, что ему больше всего на свете хочется завести собаку.</p><p>В горле у него заскрипело; он застрял на вопросе «как?» − но так ничего и не произнёс. Кроме того, Уильям уже встал, его походка была более чем слегка шаткой, когда он поспешно отступил. Вероятно, на тот случай, если Грег решит закончить то, что начал кто-то другой.</p><p>− Я − Грег Лестрейд! − закричал он, недоверчиво покачав головой: единственная крупица знания, которую он должен был дать, пока Уильям ещё не прочитал его, как короткую книгу с большими буквами.</p><p>Если Уильям и услышал его, то не ответил.</p><p>
  <strong>***4***</strong>
</p><p>− Мне нужно видеть детектива-инспектора Лестрейда.</p><p>Этот голос. Грег остановился с кружкой кофе на полпути ко рту. Боже, прошло почти восемнадцать месяцев с тех пор, как он слышал его в последний раз. Тот выплёвывал историю его жизни, как вызов. Может быть, работа добралась и до него. Он полагал, что Уильям свалил из Лондона. Или поддался какой-то наркотической привычке, которую носил, словно корону на лбу: дерзкий и непримиримый.</p><p>В любом случае, он списал его со счётов. И вот теперь тот снова появился здесь, как банный лист, как раз тогда, когда Грег оказался в центре дела о тройном убийстве. У него был задержан подозреваемый, и очень хороший. Виновен, как смертный грех, с тем же успехом это могло бы быть так. Так почему же один только звук голоса Уильяма заставил Грега усомниться в своих абсолютно логичных выводах?</p><p>− Вы взяли не того человека.</p><p>Он застонал, закрыв глаза и задаваясь вопросом, может ли он просто игнорировать фигуру, которая материализовалась в его дверном проёме. Представляя, что тот призрак или что-то в этом роде. Они держали подозреваемого на крючке. Это дело было почти закрыто...</p><p>Но как бы он ни старался, Грег не мог быть таким копом. Он никогда не был тем, кто делает то, что легко, а не то, что правильно, и он не мог начать сейчас. </p><p>− Что ты имеешь в виду? − спросил он, сделав глоток кофе и открыв глаза, чтобы, как он надеялся, посмотреть на него с превосходством и сомнением. Но это не сработало. Как это могло случиться, когда он увидел перед собой этого человека?</p><p>Всё то время, что он знал Уильяма, в самом широком смысле этого слова, тот был худым молодым человеком неопределённого возраста. Грег предположил бы, что ему где-то за двадцать. Он был острым, как нож, с впалыми щеками и выпирающими костями. Его волосы представляли собой гнездо из кудряшек, которые нечасто видели гребень, и за этим дерзким высокомерием скрывалось ощущение чего-то дикого, готового взлететь.</p><p>Мужчина, стоящий сейчас перед ним... На ум Грегу пришла фраза «доведён до совершенства», будто весь этот рассеянный потенциал собрался во что-то уверенное, умное и знающее.</p><p>Серебряные глаза Уильяма были ясными и яркими, а бледная кожа слегка загоревшей, будто тот был в отпуске несколько месяцев назад, во время несчастного лета в Англии. Его волосы были искусно растрёпаны; такой беспорядок требовал не меньше часа, чтобы привести их в порядок, и от прежних рваных джинс не осталось и следа.</p><p>Длинное пальто свисало с его плеч, как халат, а под ним Грег увидел лацкан очень дорогого костюма ручной работы. Он всегда подозревал, что Уильям был диким шикарным мальчиком. Теперь он получил своё подтверждение.</p><p>И всё же приятно было увидеть, что тот так хорошо выглядит.</p><p>Приподнятая бровь означала, что он слишком пристально смотрит, и Грег встряхнулся, отставив кружку в сторону и прислонившись спиной к столу. </p><p>− Ну и что? Почему ты думаешь, что мужчина, которого я держу в комнате для допросов, невиновен?</p><p>− Я бы не стал заходить так далеко, Лестрейд. Он просто не совершал тех убийств, о которых вы думаете. В то время он был занят ограблением дома в Хэмпстеде.</p><p>− Что? − голос Грега прозвучал тихо, даже для его собственных ушей, и он протянул руку, чтобы потереть ею лицо. − Что ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>− Анджело Джордано, может быть, и преступник, но не убийца. У него есть история мелкого воровства, но это было бы его первое осуждение, если бы было принято решение выдвинуть обвинение. Ему грозит короткий тюремный срок. По сравнению с тройным убийством... − Уильям пожал плечами, не утруждая себя констатацией очевидного. − Он уже попросил адвоката?</p><p>− Да, конечно. Сейчас мы ждём государственного защитника. Послушай, я не могу поверить тебе на слово, ты же знаешь.</p><p>− Этого достаточно, чтобы начать поиски, не так ли?</p><p>− Но это же не будет...</p><p>Его внимание привлёк стук в дверь, и Грег, подняв голову, увидел на пороге Салли Донован. Она была констеблем под началом инспектора Брэдбери. Хорошая. Сообразительная. Лестрейд уже давно сделал бы её сержантом, но Брэдбери был старомодной свиньёй, а Салли... Ну, она выглядела лёгкой мишенью. Она также знала, как вести себя, когда это был лучший способ продвинуться вперёд, но она была хитрой и знала, когда использовать это с пользой.</p><p>− Простите, − сказала она без тени сожаления; её глаза смотрели на Уильяма со смелой смесью любопытства и осуждения. − Я вам не помешала?</p><p>− Не совсем, могу я тебе помочь?</p><p>− Брэдбери назначил встречу с шефом через час. Он хочет поставить вас на место, надеясь, что вы утонете.</p><p>Грег выругался, долго и тихо, с большим чувством. Он должен был знать, что Брэдбери выкинет это дерьмо. Он был взбешен тем, что Грегу, самому младшему детективу в округе, посчастливилось получить тройное убийство в Ковент-Гардене. Это было достаточно большое преступление, чтобы быть главным приоритетом. Без сомнения, он сказал шефу, что виноват в этом Грег. Теперь, если Грег изменит своё мнение, он будет выглядеть полным идиотом.</p><p>− Уильям, если только ты не найдешь никаких доказательств...</p><p>− Регистрация телефонных звонков. Анджело наверняка звонил из Хэмпстеда в то время, когда вы думаете, что тот был в Ковент-Гардене и убил трёх человек.</p><p>− Его видели!</p><p>− И кто же? − Уильям прищурился, его лицо исказилось недоверием. − Но ведь это не всё, что вам нужно, чтобы привязать его к месту преступления? Свидетельство очевидца?</p><p>− Его засекли камеры видеонаблюдения, через две улицы отсюда, примерно через полчаса после убийства. − Салли скрестила руки на груди и пожала плечами. − Я всё время следила за этим делом. Именно ради этого я и пошла в полицию. Вот почему я терплю Брэдбери.</p><p>− Вы имеете в виду, что кто-то похожий на него появился на зернистых записях камер видеонаблюдения? − усмехнулся Уильям. − У вас нет отпечатков пальцев? Доказательства ДНК?</p><p>− Место происшествия всё ещё обрабатывается.</p><p>− А кто у вас тут судмедэкспертизу проводит, идиот? − Уильям покачал головой, отвергая любую защиту, которую кто-либо мог бы выдвинуть. − Не берите в голову. Это не имеет значения. Проверьте телефонные записи и его проездной. Как только вы это сделаете, проверьте его присутствие в этих местах. Я подозреваю, что вы придёте к выводу, что Анджело не мог находиться в Ковент-Гардене, убивая людей и одновременно совершая преступления в других местах.</p><p>− Да кем вы себя возомнили, чёрт возьми? − На лице Донован были одни зубы. Многие люди попятились от этого взгляда: рычание тигра, маскирующееся под улыбку.</p><p>− Единственное, что имеет значение − это то, что я прав, − ответил Уильям с холодным презрением к горячему раздражению Салли. − Доброго дня, инспектор.</p><p>Уильям вышел; его пальто развевалось с какой-то бесхитростной элегантностью, когда он шёл через Ярд, игнорируя взгляды, которые получал вслед. Грег смотрел на него, чувствуя себя так, словно его сбил поезд.</p><p>− Он ведь ваш друг, не так ли? − спросила Салли, забыв о ранге. − Пришёл сюда, чтобы сказать нам, как делать нашу работу?</p><p>− Да, конечно. Знакомый. Может быть. Я не думаю, что у него есть друзья. − Грег поджал губы. − Послушай, Салли. Я знаю, что ты в команде Брэдбери, но не могла бы ты сделать мне одолжение?</p><p>− Что именно?</p><p>− Делай, что он сказал. Беги к телефону, и проверь его проездной. Я не верю, что кто-то другой не сделает из этого свинячье ухо. − Он наблюдал за игрой эмоций на её лице, видел, как шок и смятение были подавлены той же самой этикой, которой он сам клялся. Она была бы не более ленивым полицейским, чем он сам, и, несмотря на своё недоверие к высокому темноволосому незнакомцу, несущему ответы, которые они не хотели слышать, она не могла отвернуться от вопросов Уильяма.</p><p>− При одном условии.</p><p>− Что именно?<br/>
 <br/>
− Сделайте меня своим сержантом.</p><p>Грег наклонил голову, на мгновение задумавшись. Это будет нелегко. Брэдбери устроил бы настоящий ад, но это только делало всё ещё более привлекательным. А в конце концов? Ну что же, тогда рядом с ним будет Салли Донован.</p><p>Беспроигрышно.</p><p>
  <strong>***5***</strong>
</p><p>− На Монтегю-Стрит? Ты уверен?</p><p>Салли кивнула, искоса взглянув на Грега. </p><p>− С тобой всё в порядке?</p><p>− Да, это... да. − Он поморщился и ткнул большим пальцем в сторону своей машины. − Ты идёшь?</p><p>Красноречиво подняв бровь, Салли последовала за ним, застучав каблуками. Скользнув на пассажирское сиденье, она застегнула ремень безопасности. </p><p>− Говори, − попросила она. Честно. Любой мог бы подумать, что она здесь главный инспектор. Не то чтобы он мог винить её за это. Может быть, он и был тем человеком, из рук которого «фишка дальше не шла», но именно Салли держала их всех на верном пути, заполняя пробелы и становясь тем клеем, который скреплял большинство вещей вместе.</p><p>− Насколько я знаю, Уильям жил на Монтегю-стрит.</p><p>Он искоса взглянул на Салли, заметив, как она усмехнулась. С тех пор как Анджело арестовали, они встречались с Уильямом раз или два, и они с Салли жили как в огне: крики, смерть, разрушение... работа. Уильям вычислил в ней каждую мелочь, и она взорвалась ему в лицо. </p><p>− Так что, может быть, кто-то всё-таки закопал этого фрика в землю. Меня бы это не удивило.</p><p>− Ты просто ненавидишь, что он всегда прав.</p><p>− Нет. − Она сложила руки на груди. − Я ненавижу этого холодного придурка, который заботится только о том, насколько интересно преступление. Он не видит людей. Он просто видит загадку. Он заставит свидетелей плакать, чтобы получить свои ответы, и не будет знать сострадания, даже если оно укусит его за яйца.</p><p>− Каждый раз, когда он давал мне советы, он был на высоте. − Грег остановился на красный свет, барабаня пальцами по рулю. − Сколько бы людей сбежало, если бы не он. Я смирюсь с его... − он махнул рукой, не находя нужных слов. – ...с его <em>чем угодно</em>, если он будет продолжать получать результаты.</p><p>− Использовать его вполне справедливо, но тебе не всё равно. Тебе всегда не всё равно. − Она вздохнула. − И ему на это наплевать, точно так же, как ему наплевать на то, что ты беспокоишься о его смерти в какой-то грязной квартире на Монтегю-стрит. Он даже не думает о тебе достаточно, чтобы назвать своё настоящее имя. − Она приподняла бровь. − И по какой-то причине ты не хочешь его узнать.</p><p>Грег застонал. Это был уже не первый раз, когда они так глупо спорили. </p><p>− Нет, я уже говорил тебе раньше. Это... это похоже на обман. Когда-нибудь он сам скажет мне своё имя.</p><p>− А если он этого не сделает?</p><p>− Тогда он, наверное, навсегда останется просто Уильямом. Это не имеет значения, хорошо?</p><p>− Ну, никогда не знаешь наверняка, − сказала Салли, когда они подъехали к месту происшествия: сплошные синие мигалки и неразбериха. − Может быть, ты прочтёшь об этом в отчёте коронера.</p><p>Грег стиснул зубы. Большую часть времени Салли ему нравилась, но иногда случалось, что она бывала такой же грубой, как Уильям, нервной и резкой, с ней невозможно было справиться. Он видел, что она готовится к драке: плечи напряжены, шаг настолько быстрый и яростный, насколько позволяла юбка. Он захлопнул дверцу машины и последовал за ней, кивнув полицейским в форме. Поднимаясь по лестнице, он чувствовал внутри пустоту.</p><p>Кто-то громко кричал. Первой его мыслью было то, что кричит какая-то родственница жертвы, но те, находясь снаружи, рыдали на заднем сиденье машины скорой помощи с одеялом на плечах. Нет, этот пронзительный голос был похож на голос Андерсона, их нового ведущего криминалиста, и только один человек мог заставить его звучать так возмущённо.</p><p>− Что ты здесь делаешь? − спросила Салли, завернув за угол и увидев Уильяма в дверях, ведущих на место преступления. − Кто тебя впустил?</p><p>− Я думал, что можно! − заскулил Андерсон. − Ты же сам сказал, что они тебя пустили!</p><p>− Нет. Ты так предположил. Точно так же, как ты предполагаешь, что был только один нападавший, несмотря на все доказательства обратного. − Уильям отступил назад, давая Салли и Грегу пространство, которое они должны были занять в этой сцене.</p><p>Немногие убийства можно было назвать приятными, но по крайней мере некоторые из них были чистыми. А это было совсем не таким. Кровь была повсюду, и хотя никакого оружия не было видно, Грег поставил бы на тупой инструмент. Тело превратилось в месиво: убитый, но не порезанный. Кто-то или, если Уильям был прав, больше, чем один человек, был в ярости на свою жертву. Теперь им предстояло попытаться выяснить, что же, чёрт возьми, произошло.</p><p>− Послушай, − начал он, ткнув пальцем в сторону Уильяма. − Ты не можешь этого делать. Нельзя просто появиться на месте преступления и говорить нам, что делать.</p><p>− Мне бы не пришлось этого делать, если бы кто-нибудь из вас знал, как делать свою работу.</p><p>− Заткнись, − рявкнул Грег, когда Салли и Андерсон дружно закричали в знак протеста. − Послушай, я серьёзно. Это должно прекратиться. Я не знаю, что ты там делаешь, но нам не нужна твоя помощь.</p><p>− Ты нуждался в моей помощи с первой же встречи. − Уильям не кричал. Да ему и не нужно было этого делать. Его слова звучали глубоко и звучно, будто он сам устанавливал закон. − Ещё тогда, когда ты был сержантом. Бетнал, Шэдвелл. «Жирный Газзи» − исчезнувший химик. Даже сейчас ты ничего не замечаешь! − Он вскинул руку, словно не мог поверить, что его окружают такие идиоты. − А каково это − быть тобой? Как ты можешь жить каждый день, не имея возможности &lt;i&gt;видеть&lt;/i&gt;?</p><p>− Этого вполне достаточно. Или расскажи мне что-нибудь полезное, или убирайся отсюда, − рявкнул Грег, заметив, что Салли по рации зовёт полицейских, чтобы те забрали Уильяма, и в её голосе слышалось ликование.</p><p>Уильям поднял бровь, не удостоив взглядом ни Андерсона, ни Салли. Они не имели для него никакого значения. Может быть, так было всегда. Грег был единственным, кто имел значение, и не потому, что Уильяму было на него не наплевать. Нет, он был единственным, кто слушал, и в конце концов это было всё, что волновало Уильяма. Чёртова публика.</p><p>И всё же именно сейчас, под этой надменной маской скрывалось что-то ещё. Что-то такое, что заставило Грега задуматься, а не ошибётся ли Салли ещё больше, если попытается. Потому что сейчас, прямо сейчас, Грег увидел проблеск того же самого, что заставляло его вставать с постели каждое утро. То же самое, что приводило Салли в движение каждый день. Желание, чтобы справедливость восторжествовала, и всё было сделано правильно.</p><p>− Они все связаны между собой. Всё это. Бетнал и Шедуэлл. Исчезнувшие наркоманы. Даже тройное убийство в Ковент-Гардене, которое ты так и не раскрыл.</p><p>− Да, и всё потому, что ты доказал, что наш подозреваемый был...</p><p>− Невиновен? − Уильям поднял бровь, услышав вспышку гнева Салли. − По крайней мере, в том конкретном преступлении. Да. И это тоже. − Он указал на окровавленное тело на полу. − Тебе понадобится ДНК, чтобы подтвердить это, но это тот самый химик, который бросил учёбу. В Ковент-Гарден были все признаки убийства из мести, оно было связанно с бандой.</p><p>Уильям взмахнул рукой, продолжая объяснять: </p><p>− Они были убиты, чтобы получить контроль или, возможно, доказать свою правоту. Какая бы банда ни сделала это, она сделала и это тоже. Бетнал и Шедуэлл: один из них останется жив и станет членом этой банды. Другой будет мёртв. Вот как это работает. Так устроен Лондон. Ты никогда не знал этого, Лестрейд, но ты работал над одним и тем же делом с того самого дня, как мы встретились. И я тоже.</p><p>− Докажи это. − Андерсон вскинул руки в воздух, потом сложил их на груди и покачал головой. − Всё это ты просто вытаскиваешь из своей задницы. Так что давай, докажи это.</p><p>От взгляда Уильяма у Грега кровь застыла в жилах. Не от холода, потому что это потребовало бы некоторых эмоций. Этот взгляд был совершенно бесстрастным и отстранённым, все следы человечности исчезли. Уильям посмотрел на них так, словно они были всего лишь инструментами, которые вызвали у него разочарование от их неудачи.</p><p>− Я скорее думаю, что это твоя работа, и как ты только что красноречиво заявил: тебе не нужна моя помощь, − ответил он. − Удачи тебе, инспектор.</p><p>Он ушёл без всяких жалоб, одарив еле заметной, пустой улыбкой офицеров, прибывших, чтобы забрать его из этого дома. Он выполнил их приказы послушно, как ягнёнок. Это было правильно − убрать его отсюда. Он был гражданским лицом. Тот, кому не место на месте преступления.</p><p>Так почему же Грег чувствовал себя так, словно только что выгнал единственного из них, кто хоть что-то понимал в происходящем?</p><p>
  <strong>***+1***</strong>
</p><p>Он был мертвецом, который дышал. Он подобрался слишком близко к чему-то, причинил слишком много неприятностей, и теперь кто-то собирался заткнуть его навсегда.</p><p>Остальные сотрудники полиции наверняка будут его искать. Его бы хватились, если бы он не появился сегодня утром на работе. Они бы отправились к нему домой, но там им было бы нечего искать. Может быть, немного крови от удара по голове, но те, кто его забрали, знали, что делают. Они ничего после себя не оставили.</p><p>Это были не те дети, которые играли в больших людей в бандах. Это были самые большие люди в бандах. Те, кто убивал без колебаний. Те, кто управлял кусками города железными кулаками, управляя с помощью страха. Может быть, большинство людей никогда и не знали, что они были там, работая за кулисами, используя всё, что могли, из своих районов, но их анонимные отпечатки пальцев были повсюду.</p><p>Он был бы предупреждением. Может быть, они сделают это быстро: пуля в голову, этот стиль казни? Или это будет похоже на смерть Гарета Бейтса, химика, который отказался продавать им свой продукт? Избили до полусмерти и бросили, как мясо?</p><p>Желудок Грега предупреждающе скрутило, и он прислонился к холодной бетонной стене. Голова болела там, где они его ударили, и что-то случилось с лодыжкой − сломана или вывихнута, он не мог быть уверен. Они связали ему руки и ноги с помощью ремней безопасности почти до самых локтей и колен. Он не сможет выбраться отсюда без помощи.</p><p>Честно говоря, единственным сюрпризом во всём этом было то, что они ещё не прикончили его. Почему бы не убить его прямо в квартире и не покончить с этим делом? Если только они не собирались послать сообщение не только его команде, но и всему городу? <em>Вот что происходит, когда связываешься с нами</em>. Иначе зачем бы они держали его здесь?</p><p>Он облизнул губы и судорожно вздохнул. Слёзы защипали ему глаза: страх, горе, страдание... Он не хотел, чтобы всё так закончилось.</p><p>Какой-то звук снаружи заставил его напрячься от неприятия. Время шло своим чередом. Как бы сильно он ни хотел остаться здесь, живя в пузыре неопределённости, мир не работал таким образом. Так или иначе, но это должно было закончиться. Грег мог только молиться, чтобы это было быстро и безболезненно.</p><p>Засовы на двери скользнули в сторону, и Грег, отполз в угол и прижался к стене. Он почти ничего не мог поделать, но, может быть, ему удастся сделать один хороший пинок – оставить какому-нибудь засранцу синяк на память, по крайней мере на некоторое время. Его губы раздвинулись, позволив ему зарычать, и он уставился, не мигая, на то, как дверь медленно открылась, скрипя на петлях, которые должны были бы кричать свою панихиду.</p><p>Позже, гораздо позже, он заметит эти детали: спокойствие, когда должна была быть дерзость, скрытность, когда на своём месте была уверенность. Он увидит все доказательства, необходимые для того, чтобы понять, кто переступит этот порог, но в тот момент он не мог поверить своим глазам.</p><p>&lt;i&gt;− Уильям?&lt;/i&gt;</p><p>− Ш-ш-ш, − прошептал Уильям, делая каждый шаг, как танцор, парящий над сценой; каждое движение было спланировано, будто он шёл по минному полю. Он держался так, чтобы можно было видеть и слышать, одним глазом следя за дверью и одним ухом пытаясь уловить любой намёк на то, что его обнаружили. − Давай вытащим тебя отсюда.</p><p>Щелчок ножа прозвучал как выстрел: богохульство в церкви. Лезвие блеснуло в слабом свете единственной лампочки над головой, и Грег увидел, как оно рассекает грубый пластик, разрывая его путы. Грег заметил, что Уильям двигался осторожно, опасаясь причинить ещё больше вреда. Нож легко соскользнёт, а это последнее, что им обоим нужно.</p><p>Грег зашипел, когда кровь снова прилила к его безжизненным пальцам рук и ног, подавляя стон, когда одеревеневшие плечи запротестовали против внезапной свободы. Господи, как долго он сидел здесь на холоде, ожидая смерти? А теперь, несмотря ни на что, вместо неё появился ангел-хранитель. </p><p>− Как? − прошептал он, и его слова прозвучали чуть громче обычного вздоха. − Как, чёрт возьми, ты меня нашёл?</p><p>− Новости распространяются быстро, − пробормотал Уильям. − Особенно если умеешь слушать. Я добрался до твоей квартиры до того, как твои приспешники в Ярде показали свои лица. − Он закатил глаза от беспокойства, мелькнувшего на лице Грега. − Я ничего не нарушал. Да мне и не нужно было этого делать. Грязь на коврике у двери. Пепел снаружи. Лишайник, который вряд ли можно найти на твоей очаровательной улочке. Всё указывало на это место.</p><p>− На это?</p><p>− Шэдвелл. − Уильям протянул руку. − Ты можешь стоять? Чем скорее мы вытащим тебя отсюда и вернём в Ярд, тем лучше.</p><p>Грег, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги, сдерживая проклятие, в то время как в его голове пульсировало, а лодыжка горела. Он не ожидал, что рука Уильяма обовьётся вокруг его груди, поддерживая вес. Боже, как же было больно. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его ударили ножом.</p><p>− Свинцовая труба, − пояснил Уильям. − Я нашёл её в двух кварталах от твоей квартиры.</p><p>− Как? − выдохнул Грег, понимая, что повторяется, но это был единственный вопрос, который поднимался снова и снова. Как же этот безумец вытягивает информацию из воздуха, словно какая-то гадалка? Как он находил ответы до того, как кто-то другой, казалось, понимал эти вопросы?</p><p>− Характерные брызги от твоей раны на голове дали мне приблизительный размер и вес. Я знал, что ищу, и нашёл... контакты. Я знал, где искать.</p><p>− Контакты? Чёрт возьми, Уильям, если ты один из них... − Грег оставил угрозу висеть в воздухе, не зная, как её закончить. В конце концов, что он мог сказать человеку, который был его спасителем? Какую же возможную угрозу он может представлять?</p><p>− Думаю, что нет, детектив-инспектор, − фыркнул Уильям, явно раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать и успокоить Грега, когда они направились к двери. − Банды оставляют после себя много разрушений. Многие люди страдают под их властью. Они теряют дома и бизнес. Они прячутся в тени, и никто их не помнит. Даже те, из-за кого они там оказались.</p><p>− Бездомные?</p><p>− Они повсюду, Лестрейд, и видят всё.</p><p>− И они тебе сказали? Почему?</p><p>− Потому что я вижу их тогда, когда остальная часть города их не видит. − В голосе Уильяма звучала решительность, и Грег понял, что это был лучший ответ, который он мог получить. − А теперь молчи. Они думают о твоей казни. Это единственная причина, по которой они не расправились с тобой в твоей квартире. Сейчас они... отвлеклись − но это не будет длиться вечно.</p><p>Грег кивнул, не осмеливаясь спросить, что же сделал этот сумасшедший, великолепный ублюдок. В данном случае неведение было блаженством, и чем меньше он знал наверняка, тем лучше. Правдоподобное отрицание и всё такое. Может быть, Уильям и не сделал ничего противозаконного, но это определённо не соответствовало процедуре.</p><p>Он крепко сжал губы, когда опирался на Уильяма. Тот провёл их через небольшую сеть узких коридоров, которые вскоре привели их на складской этаж.</p><p>Стены здания были испещрены дырами, огромными зияющими ранами разложения. Грег слышал, как дождь барабанил по крыше, собираясь в лужи и с ужасным намерением капая на изъеденный ямами бетон. Один из старых промышленных комплексов, предположил он. Они были главной территорией для сомнительного дерьма: на такие развалюхи никто не захочет посмотреть больше, чем один раз. </p><p>− Тебя привела сюда грязь? − прошипел он.</p><p>− Вообще-то, масло в грязи. А теперь мы... − Уильям резко оборвал фразу, и его длинное тело окаменело рядом с Грегом. Прищурившись, он повёл Грега обратно в тень. − Оставайся здесь.</p><p>− Подожди, что ты?.. − он выругался, когда Уильям бросил его, оставив лежать на нескольких старых металлических ящиках. Его лодыжка болела, горя как в огне, и пульсировала. Если бы не это, он бы в мгновение ока поднялся и погнался за Уильямом. Грег ни за что не оставит его один на один с тем, что услышал. Даже сейчас он подумывал о том, чтобы потащиться вперёд и устроить шум, хоть что-нибудь!</p><p>Прежде чем он успел пошевелиться, зажёгся свет: далёкие висячие лампочки замерцали, оживая среди изъеденных ржавчиной стропил. Не было времени гадать, почему это место всё ещё обладает силой. Его щит из теней ослабел, хотя лужица мрака давала ему хоть какую-то защиту.</p><p>Но вот об Уильяме то же самое нельзя было сказать.</p><p>Тот стоял, как примадонна в свете ламп, высоко подняв подбородок, и его чёрное пальто ниспадало с плеч. Он привлекал внимание одним своим присутствием, всё его тело кричало в высокомерном вызове. Отчасти это была его естественная поза, но сейчас Грег знал его немного лучше.</p><p>Уильям знал, как показать вам то, что вы хотите увидеть, и сыграть на этих предположениях. Чёрт возьми, он, наверное, делал это и с Грегом с самого первого дня. Теперь же он держал своих слушателей в плену: четверо мужчин неопределённого возраста, где-то между двадцатью и тридцатью, все в цветах «Кингхолд Бойз» и смотрящих на него с недоумением и недоверием.</p><p>− Кто ты такой, чёрт возьми? − потребовал один из них, гордо выйдя вперёд и выпятив подбородок, как какой-нибудь гарцующий павлин. Коротышка, которому есть что доказывать, подумал Грег. Они были опасны, несмотря на то, что были тупыми, как дерьмо. Их положение в банде было в лучшем случае шатким. Легко утилизируется и легко заменяется.</p><p>Остальные трое ничего не сказали, обменявшись быстрыми мрачными взглядами и сунув руки в карманы. Они потянулись за ножами, но не за пистолетами. Огнестрельное оружие было трудно достать в Великобритании, даже для тех, кто был связан с преступным миром. Кроме того, «Кингхолд Бойз» воспринимали это как предмет гордости. Они убивали близко и лично, а не пулей. </p><p>− Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>Уильям удивлённо поднял бровь. </p><p>− Осматриваю достопримечательности, − ответил он ровным и безразличным голосом.</p><p>− Он думает, что он шутник! Богатенькая белая кость не на той стороне города, − прокукарекал нахал, вытаскивая из-за пояса клинок. Это был немаленький перочинный ножик, с лёгкостью вытянувшийся на две ладони. Молодой отморозок подбросил его в воздух, заставив вращаться отработанным усилием; на его губах застыла акулья ухмылка. Грег смотрел на нож, сверкающий серебром в свете ламп, ощущая, как ужас ледяными волнами покатился по его спине.</p><p>Крик тревоги: глухой удар. Удивлённо моргнув, Грег уставился на них. Четверо теперь были тремя, а рука, держащая оружие, была не изуродованной шишковатыми обрубками молодого головореза, а ловкими пальцами Уильяма, с отработанной грацией ухватившимися за рукоять. Все остальные наблюдали за этим оружием. А он смотрел на его потенциального обладателя, который теперь лежал смятой кучей без сознания у ног своих братьев по банде.</p><p>− Чёрт побери, − одними губами произнёс Грег, чувствуя, как воздух в комнате натянулся. Это была мгновенная пропасть, где мир мог перевернуться в любую сторону. Мгновение спустя застывшая картина разлетелась на мелкие кусочки из-за быстрых движений.</p><p>Трое оставшихся членов банды бросились на Уильяма. У одного был нож, у двух других − грубые медные кольца на пальцах: костяшки пальцев добавляли свой укус к каждому удару. Они двигались с той неровной жестокостью, которой учатся дети на улицах, с бешеной скоростью и необузданной силой.</p><p>Они бросились на Уильяма без раздумий, не переставая удивляться, почему мужчина перед ними не дрогнул и не убежал. Он встретил их с высоко поднятой головой; на его лице застыла апатичная маска напряжённой сосредоточенности.</p><p>Сердце Грега подскочило к горлу. Уильяму повезло, но трое против одного − это ещё не все шансы. Хуже того, он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Пульсирующая лодыжка не позволяла ему встать. Он едва мог даже ползти!</p><p>Его голос застрял где-то под кадыком. Никогда, за всю свою жизнь он не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Всё, что он мог сделать − это наблюдать, и он это делал. Он мог бы засвидетельствовать это при том ничтожном шансе, что ему удастся выбраться отсюда целым и невредимым. Он на стороне Уильяма. Тот бы вывел их из строя и запер навсегда.</p><p>Вихрь чёрной шерсти затмил взор того, кто стоял слева. Уильям нырнул под его удар и отскочил от другого справа, направляясь к тому, кто держал нож, будто те двое были всего лишь неудобством.</p><p>Они, конечно же, предвидели его приближение, но его быстрый, грациозный шаг означал, что он на долю секунды их опередил; его рука лежала поперёк собственного тела, нанося удар с феноменальной силой. Удар наотмашь пришёлся тому, кто держал нож, в горло. Тот издал ужасный звук: рвотный позыв, будто Уильям только что вскрыл его, но кровь на пол не брызнула. Вместо этого он согнулся пополам, шрам на его лице сморщился, когда он со свистом втянул воздух.</p><p>Через мгновение подошва ботинка Уильяма врезалась ему в лицо, и Грег почти пожалел его, когда тот рухнул, как дерево, с разбитым лицом и отвисшими губами. Не было времени праздновать вторую победу. Прежде чем Грег успел сделать вдох, чтобы выкрикнуть предупреждение, окованный медью кулак угодил Уильяму прямо в рот, отправив его в полёт.</p><p>Любой другой остался бы лежать, давая своим расшатанным чувствам шанс успокоиться, но Уильям уже перекатился, вскочив на ноги, как только набрал инерцию для собственного движения. С его губ и зубов капала кровь. Она стекала по его подбородку, капая на пиджак и рубашку, но он даже не пытался её стереть. В этом не было ни бравады, ни шутки, он просто склонил голову набок, окинув взглядом тех двоих, что остались, словно хищник, оценивающий свою жертву.</p><p>Двое оставшихся членов банды выглядели старше. У одного из них была бритая голова, сверкающая белизной в свете складских фонарей. У второго волосы были стянуты в короткий хвост, а резкая улыбка была испорчена отсутствующим передним зубом.</p><p>Оба они наблюдали за Уильямом с отработанным видом бойцов, ищущих превосходства. Они не переставали двигаться, постоянно кружили, выискивая слабое место, но Уильям не позволял никому из них оказаться позади себя. Он двигался в идеальном контрапункте, держась на вершине треугольника, и шаг за шагом вёл их прочь от Грега.</p><p>Кто моргнул первым, Грег сказать не мог. Всё, что он знал − это то, что в промежутке между двумя вздохами они бросились на Уильяма, сжимая кулаки в отработанном унисоне. Он вывернулся, но один из них всё же нанёс ему скользящий удар по рёбрам, достаточно сильный, чтобы сломать кость. Лёгкие Грега сжались от сочувствия, а сердце бешено забилось, когда второй удар пришёлся Уильяму в живот, согнув его пополам.</p><p>В следующее мгновение тот резко выпрямился, как раз когда один из них приблизился, чтобы прикончить его сзади. Его затылок столкнулся с подбородком лысого, и треск эхом отдался вокруг них. Уильям протянул руку назад и схватил нападавшего, потащив его вперёд, чтобы тот растянулся на полу, прежде чем ударить ногой в выбритый висок.</p><p>Грег чуть не вскрикнул от радости. Теперь их число сократилось до одного. Придурок с конским хвостом остался на месте, его карие глаза превратились в щёлочки, когда тот оглядел поверженные тела своих собратьев. Грудь Уильяма тяжело вздымалась, изо рта всё ещё сочилась кровь, но взгляд его оставался таким же напряжённым, как всегда.</p><p>Костяшки его пальцев были исцарапаны до крови, но ему ни разу не пришлось воспользоваться лезвием ножа. Он рисковал порезать свою собственную ладонь на ленточки, полагаясь на рукоять, чтобы придать своим ударам немного больше веса. Теперь же он оценивающе посмотрел на последнего, прежде чем поднять подбородок и кивнуть головой в сторону двери. </p><p>− Передай Притчарду, что «Глоуб Таун Мэссив» шлёт ему привет.</p><p>− Так ты с ними? − спросил конский хвост, и впервые его голос прозвучал так, словно он не был уверен, что вся эта неразбериха пойдёт ему на пользу.</p><p>− Полицейский был у них ещё до того, как стал вашим. Вы же сами всё это затеяли. − Уильям пожал одним плечом, хотя это, должно быть, было чертовски больно. − Ты хочешь устроить из этого войну? − потребовал он, наживаясь на знании того, как тщательно банды охраняют территорию и цели одновременно. У Грега перехватило дыхание, и уже не в первый раз он поблагодарил любого бога, который слушал его, за то, что Уильям был на их стороне.</p><p>− Нет, нет. − Тот, что с конским хвостом, поднял руки ладонями вверх и растопырил пальцы в попытке успокоить. Его глаза метались по сторонам, будто он искал поддержку Уильяма, какие-то дополнительные цифры, которые могли бы объяснить уверенность человека, который стоял перед ним, окровавленный, избитый и смелый, как полицейский. − Это не моё дело.</p><p>− Разумеется. Я предлагаю тебе вернуться к тому, кто здесь главный. Считай себя посланником и надейся, что тот тебя не застрелит.</p><p>Снаружи внезапный вой сирен рикошетом пронёсся по воздуху. Мужчина с конским хвостом вздрогнул, но Уильям и глазом не моргнул. Жестокая улыбка искривила его окровавленный рот, а глаза стали пустыми и смертоносными. </p><p>− Сейчас же.</p><p>Грег никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы кто-то двигался так быстро. Последний бандит, стоявший на ногах, вылетел, как борзая, из стартовых ворот и скрылся в тени, пытаясь сбежать с места преступления.</p><p>Уильям оставался неподвижным ровно столько, чтобы увидеть, как тот ушёл. В следующую минуту он тоже начал действовать. Схватив за запястье одного из потерявших сознание людей, он вложил в его безвольную руку рукоять ножа. Спотыкаясь, он огляделся вокруг, осматривая пол в поисках Бог знает чего, прежде чем поспешить обратно к Грегу.</p><p>− Это для Донован и остальных. Когда они спросят, у тебя было это, поэтому ты смог освободиться. − Он вложил в ладонь Грега маленький складной нож, которым освободил его от наручников. − Ты притащился сюда и нашёл вот это: они дрались из-за того, кто получит право убить тебя. Их всегда было только трое.</p><p>− Что?</p><p>− В остальном тебе придётся мне довериться. Если Ярд начнёт преследовать бандитов прямо сейчас, тебе будет только хуже. Если тебе повезёт, то ты попадешь под защиту свидетелей и всё такое прочее. В худшем случае ты умрёшь в переулке в течение недели. Банды не останавливаются. Они не сдадутся. Не без некоторого терминального поощрения.</p><p>− Ты не можешь их убить, − возразил Грег, качая головой. − Да плевать, законно это или нет. Ты − один, и Бог знает, сколько их там.</p><p>− Не драматизируй, − упрекнул его Уильям, в последний раз оглядываясь вокруг, словно анализируя происходящее. − Я ничего подобного не сделаю. Дай мне пять дней. Убедись, что ты в безопасности. К тому времени всё должно было закончиться.</p><p>− А как же ты?</p><p>Разбитый рот Уильяма искривился в улыбке. Должно быть, ему было больно, но в его глазах мелькнуло что-то вроде весёлого торжества. </p><p>− Я буду на связи.</p><p>Протестующий вопль Грега остался без ответа, когда Уильям отвернулся, почти растворившись во мраке. Он шагнул вглубь склада, направляясь к другому выходу как раз в тот момент, когда вереница машин с сиренами остановилась у главного входа.</p><p>Грег откинул голову назад, изрыгая измученные проклятия в потолок, когда на него обрушился хаос. Салли первой подошла к нему, её забота была искренней и глубоко удовлетворяющей. Он испытывал искушение рассказать ей всё, чёрт побери, что хотел Уильям, но в последний момент что-то сдавило ему горло. Он облизал губы и попытался улыбнуться, притворяясь, что морщится от боли, а сам со всем мастерством, как только мог, обдумывал эту маленькую ложь Уильяма.</p><p>Через пять дней стали просачиваться новости. Они несли в себе шёпот бобби в такт музыке и приходили из моргов, когда прибывали тела. Бандитская война, но не между пушечным мясом, как это часто бывало, а между главными псами.</p><p>Лидеры «Глоуб Таун Мэссив», «Кингхолд Бойз» и «Пембери Бойз» − все они лежали под могильными плитами. Вскоре за ними последовали их помощники. Банды разрывали себя изнутри, сражаясь зубами и ногтями, пока не осталось ничего. Те немногие, кто выжил, ушли в тень Лондона, потерявшись навсегда, и то, что могло бы стать началом конца для Грега, стало просто ещё одним днём на работе.</p><p>Он не мог сказать, что сделал Уильям, чтобы это произошло. Он сидел за своим столом и читал очередной отчёт о всей этой прискорбной неразберихе. Ярд, конечно, взял на себя всю ответственность, хотя всё, что они сделали, это мешали всё в котле, доводя до кипения. И всё же лондонские улицы стали немного безопаснее, по крайней мере сейчас, и Грег мог спокойно жить своей жизнью, не беспокоясь о том, что банда прикончит его, когда у них будет такая возможность.</p><p>Его внимание привлекло гудение телефона, и он вытащил из кармана Нокию. Потрёпанная и побитая, она выжила на его работе. Теперь его ждало сообщение с неизвестного номера. Нажатие кнопки вывело его на экран. У Грега перехватило дыхание, когда он прочитал короткое послание.</p><p>
  <em>«Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс. Консультирующий детектив. Дай мне знать, когда у тебя будут какие-нибудь дела, стоящие моего времени − Ш (Уильям)»</em>
</p><p>Улыбка искривила губы Грега, обнажая зубы в усмешке, когда пузырь смеха застрял в его груди.</p><p>− Шерлок Холмс, − повторил он про себя, смакуя вкус имени во рту. Оно звучало заторможено и претенциозно, более вымышленное, чем «Уильям». И всё же это была правда: он знал это в глубине души.</p><p>Быть полицейским − это тяжёлая жизнь, полная дел, которые ни к чему не приводили, и неблагодарных открытий самого худшего, что могло предложить человечество. Но теперь в воздухе витали перемены. Грег почти чувствовал этот запах. И всё благодаря этому человеку, этому консультирующему детективу, как он сам себя называл.</p><p>Этому «Шерлоку Холмсу».</p><p>***</p><p>Примечание:</p><p>* − «Фишка дальше не идёт» (англ. The buck stops here) − фраза из обихода игроков в покер, получившая более широкое распространение благодаря президенту США Гарри Трумэну, который сделал её своим девизом. C 1957 года табличка с этой надписью, которая украшала его стол, выставляется в Библиотеке Гарри Трумэна (знакомый Трумэна увидел такую табличку у начальника исправительного учреждения, которое он посетил, и попросил такую же для президента).</p><p>В покере «фишка» (англ. buck) передаётся по кругу и помещается каждый раз перед игроком, которому подошла очередь сдавать карты. Если игрок не хочет сдавать карты, он передаёт фишку следующему. В переносном смысле фишка − атрибут человека, ответственного за принятие решений. Говоря, что она «дальше не идёт», президент давал понять, что окончательное решение принимает именно он. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B8%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%88%D0%B5_%D0%BD%D0%B5_%D0%B8%D0%B4%D1%91%D1%82</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>